


卡配罗片段

by Encalhado



Series: criska collection [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: 几个小片段合集





	1. 片段

有人，也许是门德斯也许是ricky，问他，是不是真的爱过卡卡。

他想了很久，说，不是爱过，他爱他。

爱他？是作为克里斯蒂亚诺爱卡卡，还是当年那个小毛孩子仰望着那个神祇般的人物？他那时候是上帝啊，克里斯，可现在你才是足坛的神话。

如果说我一直仰望着他呢？克里斯说着便红了眼眶，别过头去不想被对方发觉。卡卡他，确实美好的太不真实了，我以前一直这么觉得。好多人跟我说，尤其是他离开以后，他们都说我兴许只是喜欢了一个我幻想中闪着圣光的踢足球的上帝。可是从来没有人像我那样靠近过他，了解他，也没有想过也许卡卡就是那样的。罗纳尔多贝克汉姆坎通纳他们曾是世界上最好的球员，我不曾也没想要崇拜或者仰望他们，但是卡卡，那可是卡卡啊。

对方也许是被他的“深情”打动了，也许是觉得他已经无药可救，便不再尝试，转身离开了。

自己真的了解他吗？

这个念头突然冒出来，让克里斯身子一抖。

他对卡卡似乎太过于患得患失了，以至于总让卡卡主导他们的关系，前进或后退，他像个渴望关注的孩子，又像个绝望的信徒，等待着卡卡一个拥抱，一句安慰。

这可不像你啊。他听到这句话千千万万次了。拜托，别搞的好像你很了解我一样。克里斯每次都想这么说，又每每按捺住。那是他吗？是的。是真正的他吗？他不知道。他甘愿被卡卡主导，他只清楚这个。

那他又怎么能确定自己了解卡卡呢？

他爱他。他只知道这点。他爱他。


	2. 片段

克里斯一直搞不懂卡卡。

其实克里斯一辈子也没搞懂过多少人，就像他以为自己和伊莉娜会有一个未来一样，他不知道他没搞懂的是伊莉娜还是自己。

但是。卡卡。

克里斯从来不叫他里奇。太意大利了。他们之间也没有什么昵称——这在拉莫斯等人眼里可以用不可思议来形容。没有就是没有。他叫他卡卡，他叫他克里斯蒂亚诺。

对于大多数人来说，在彼此见面的第一眼就会知道自己会不会喜欢对方。从某种意义上来说，克里斯对卡卡一见钟情了。那时候他那么年轻，光溜溜的下巴，皮肤像化开的奶油一样白皙，棕发打着蜷挂在额前，眼睛像是最完美的琥珀，晶莹剔透。他像可怜的甲虫，被包裹着，无路可逃。

有好多好多年了。一场场比赛将日子分割成无数的片段，仔仔细细地整理归档，被锁进柜子里。克里斯不是个多么怀旧的人，他一点，一点也不怀念以前的自己，所以他不会主动去打开那个过分拥挤的抽屉。

可是卡卡不。那几年他们只要凑在一起就会聊过去。克里斯不知道他是喜欢米兰，还是喜欢以前的他们。

他们。

这是个很奇怪的词，对克里斯来说是的。他和卡卡总是呆在一起，队友说“他们又抛弃大部队去吃烤肉了”，而他只会说“卡卡和我”。就好像他们是个整体似的。才不是。他们，就只是卡卡和克里斯而已，互不干扰的个体。

克里斯觉得他已经不能更明显了。卡卡明白吗？克里斯不知道。所以克里斯揪着每一个队友问，问朋友之间会不会有亲吻。

“有，当然有”

“我说的是嘴碰嘴，伸舌头的那种”

“你他妈的在开玩笑”

所以，卡卡和克里斯是情侣了吗？

克里斯从来不想破坏卡卡和卡罗琳的感情。他们看上去那么般配。也只有他们，才配得上“他们”。

卡卡离婚的消息最终被证实，所有的原则都失去了存在的意义，隐藏的动机也不复存在，但同时也像被大风席卷过的小舟，霎时间失去了方向。

他真的不能再明显一点了。

所以卡卡真的明白吗？

朋友之间真的会有伸舌头的亲吻吗？

克里斯搞不懂。


	3. Chapter 3

无数人为了他和卡罗琳惋惜。当年的金童玉女啊，怎么就这么分开了呢？  
其实卡卡从未觉得他和卡罗琳是什么所谓的“天造地设”，不过是像世间许许多多男女一样相识相知，步入婚姻，迎接新生，最后因为种种不合适而分开。  
毕竟这是二十一世纪了啊，就算他们都是天主教的信徒，还是可以在崩溃的时候咒骂上帝什么的都是狗屁，还是可以离婚，还是会支持lgbt平权。  
什么注定，都只是年轻的一厢情愿罢了。  
每一段感情都需要双方投入无与伦比的忍耐力和宽容的心。谁都会犯错不是？  
卡卡见过七八十岁的老人相伴来看比赛。卡卡会禁不住去想，他们这一生原谅过多少次对方的过错，又原谅过自己多少次。  
爸爸妈妈都找过他谈话，无非是一些“我们支持你的决定”之类的话，最后妈妈说，“爱是火焰，你可以观望，可以靠近取暖，但走进便注定会受伤。你可以逃开，但真正坚不可摧的人，都是在疼痛中微笑的啊。”  
他已经经历过足够多的疼痛了，字面意义上的或引申义。他没有逃开，只是卡罗琳并不是他的火。  
他曾望见，也曾靠近他的火焰，却未曾去拥抱。  
他想他还是怕痛，怕受伤的吧。


End file.
